


Больше никогда! (но еще раз точно)

by Charmed_Owl, Xlamushka



Series: BruckyTeam [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Нелегкие будни теоретиков науки. И практиков. Которым особенно тяжко на конференциях и симпозиумах. Тем более, когда рядом сердито ревнует Еще-Чуть-Чуть-И-Зимний-Солдат-Мод-Он





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это брюки, что тут предупреждать

Баки спускается в общую кухню довольный собой, утром и жизнью в целом. В кофеварке еще есть кофе, у него самого отличное настроение… Жизнь вполне себе прекрасна ровно до того момента, как в кухне появляется Старк.

— Брюс, ты подтвердил свое участие? — спрашивает он у доктора Беннера, стоящего в приятной близости от Баки.

Настолько приятной, что Баки неосознанно гладит его по пояснице, сразу над ремнем, подумывая о том, чтобы сжать его ягодицу бионической рукой. 

— Еще не решил, Тони, — отвечает Брюс и слегка, самую малость, отклоняется назад, чтобы почувствовать не только пальцы Баки, но и всю его ладонь. 

— Тут и решать нечего, ты должен быть там, — Старк решителен и непреклонен.

На радужно-голубом небосводе настроения Баки появляются первые облачка.

— Быть где? — спрашивает Баки равнодушным тоном. Не то чтобы он волновался.

— Ежегодная конференция по ядерной физике и астрофизике в Гарварде, Барнс, — произносит Старк голосом, явно подразумевающим продолжение в духе «не для средних умов», и делает жест рукой, как конферансье на сцене. — Самая стильная вечеринка для тех, кто шарит в физике больше, чем в рамках школьного курса.

Облачка становятся тучками, и настроение Баки стремительно падает к нулевой отметке. Не потому, что Старк язвит. А потому, что он бьет туда, где больнее всего. 

Баки знает, что его… половина, пожалуй, так вернее всего, не просто его половина, а ученый с мировым именем. Пусть имя Беннера чаще упоминалось в связи с разрушениями, устроенными Халком, но менее гениальным ученым Брюса это не делает. А сейчас, во время затишья, у него есть возможность вернуться к горячо любимой им науке.

— Я еще думаю, — примирительно говорит Брюс, тонко улавливая, как напрягается Баки за его спиной.

— И думать нечего, — закатывает глаза Старк. — Ты едешь, о чем тут думать? — задает он риторический вопрос и покидает общую кухню, оставляя неловкость в воздухе и тяжелый камень на душе Баки. 

Брюс оборачивается — тревога так явно читается в его взгляде, что Баки, проглотив неприятный комок, наклоняется и целует его.

***

— Я еду с тобой, — Баки знает, что с первого раза этот номер не пройдет, но он полон решимости не сдаваться.

— Тебе будет скучно, Джим, — Брюс говорит тоном, который Баки терпеть не может, снисходительным и излишне заботливым. Таким, словно скрывает что-то.

— Не будет, я же Зимний, всегда найду, чем себя занять, — Баки даже не понимает, насколько странно звучат его слова, потому что чувствует, что Брюс не хочет его присутствия на чертовой конференции. — Буду кивать головой и поддакивать невпопад. 

— Все, кто там будут, не умеют говорить на другие темы, кроме разве что их текущих исследований подробно и детально. Это, как правило, неинтересно и утомительно. И к тому же, если мы держим в секрете _нас_ , то в каком качестве ты там будешь?

— Твоим телохранителем, — бурчит Баки, раздираемый ревностью с одной стороны и решимостью не упустить этот шанс с другой.

— Телохранителем? Серьезно? — Брюс улыбается, это и в самом деле смешно, но Баки слишком нервничает, чтобы увидеть это. — И от кого ты будешь меня защищать? Правда думаешь, что там может быть хоть кто-то, с кем бы я не справился?

Ответить на это нечего. Потому Баки молчит, хмурится и ищет аргументы, которых нет. 

— Тебе это важно? — мягко спрашивает Брюс, садясь рядом и гладя его по щеке.

— Да, — отвечает Баки, пряча глаза.

Он не знает, почему именно, но ему хочется быть там. Хочется почувствовать себя не просто частью жизни Брюса, а важной частью. Такой частью, какую привозят на конференции как «плюс один». 

— Хорошо, — шепчет Брюс ему в губы и на следующие пару часов избавляет Баки от мыслей вообще обо всем. 

Трудно думать, растекаясь живой лавой под его руками, губами, раскидывая под ним ноги и хрипло вскрикивая, кончая.

***

Баки стоически выдерживает замеры, примерки и прочие мучения, с которыми связан пошив смокинга, брюк, галстука-бабочки и пояса-кушака. Выглядит он в костюме сногсшибательно. Брюс, стоящий рядом, окидывает его горящим взглядом, от которого Баки хочется выпрыгнуть из новых брюк. Стив, с его-то богатым опытом сопровождения Тони на светские и не очень мероприятия, понимающе похлопывает Баки по плечу и шепчет:

— Удачи.

Будь Баки менее возбужден, он бы услышал сочувствующие нотки в его голосе. Ему бы задуматься, хоть на секунду, что Стив многое мог бы ему рассказать про светскую жизнь. Но он слишком зациклен на своем желании сопровождать Брюса.

***

Конференция — сущая пытка. Пытка как она есть. Баки пытается справиться с ревностью, но безнадежно проигрывает. Все эти ученые, которых Баки почему-то представлял себе седобородыми старцами, оказываются довольно молодыми и весьма привлекательными мужчинами и женщинами. Пусть они и рассуждают на темы, о которых Баки раньше не слышал и в которых мало что понимает, но как они выглядят! И каждый третий, если не второй, норовит увести доктора Беннера — его доктора Беннера! — чтобы пошептаться. Баки хмуро наблюдает, как очередной ученый муж — да чтоб их всех! — цепляет Брюса под руку, интимно шепчет что-то ему в ухо и уводит в дальний угол, к балкону. 

Баки не видит, что присутствующие окидывают его заинтересованными взглядами. Оценивающими и настороженными. Потому что стоит Брюсу уединиться с очередным собеседником, и Баки судорожно цепляется бионической рукой за край стола, от чего тот осыпается крошкой на пол. Хорошо хоть, длинные скатерти это скрывают. Баки ревнует до скрипа зубов. У него, по большому счету, нет к тому причин. Но вид Беннера, погруженного в беседу с чужим, заставляет его сердце сжиматься в тоске. 

А Брюс видит. Он узнает хмурую морщинку меж бровей Баки, его цепкий, опасный взгляд, резкие, порывистые движения. Он бы умилился этому, но вокруг больше сотни людей, а Баки на грани срыва. Брюс понимает почему, ему это даже льстит, но ситуация грозит выйти из-под контроля. Он многословно избавляется от очередного собеседника, подзывает официанта и спрашивает, где поблизости пустое помещение, в которое никто не зайдет в ближайшие двадцать минут. Тот понятливо окидывает его масляным взглядом и указывает путь. Брюс ловит взгляд Баки и незаметно кивает ему, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Одновременно он чувствует, как член натягивает ширинку, и выдыхает сквозь зубы.

***

— Что ты делаешь? — Брюс не справляется со своим голосом, едва дверь за ними захлопывается, отсекая зал, суету, _людей вокруг_. Тем более, что Баки, грозный Зимний Солдат, опирается локтями о стену, расставляет ноги и позволяет сдернуть с себя брюки. — Джим, что ты делаешь? Ты пугаешь всех вокруг, — Брюс захлебывается словами, путается в них, почти так же, как в белье Баки, пытаясь стянуть его вниз. — Что ты…

Слова теряются окончательно, когда Баки прогибается в пояснице сильнее, позволяя пальцам Брюса скользнуть в него. _Подготовился_ , — мелькает у того в голове, — _знал. Джим, хороший мой…_ Он, не успевая проконтролировать свой порыв, вставляет сразу два пальца в горячий, смазанный анус. Брюс слышит, как Баки стонет вполголоса, и едва успевает свободной рукой закрыть ему рот: 

— Мы не дома, Джим. Тихо, — он гладит жаркое, нежное _внутри_ Баки, — не шуми, — шепчет, почти целуя его в ткань смокинга между лопаток. — Не шуми, мой хороший, — шепчет Брюс еще и проворачивает пальцы, заставляя Баки выгнуться почти до хруста и обдать горячим дыханием его руку. 

Несколько томительных мгновений, чтобы расстегнуть собственные брюки, и вот он уже ведет багряной головкой своего возбужденного члена с выступившими каплями смазки по анусу Баки. От чего тот стонет ему в ладонь и пытается расставить ноги шире.

— Только твой, Джим, — шепчет Брюс, входя в обжигающе горячее, сильное тело. — Твой, чувствуешь?

Удовольствие окатывает его девятым валом, он начинает вбиваться резко и грубо, не думая, каково Баки. Хотя, если бы и думал, то вбивался бы так же, потому что Баки подается к нему, не зажимается ни капли на первые фрикции, только пытается постанывать глухо, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь Брюса, целуя ее и прикусывая зубами в попытке не быть слишком громким. 

Брюс трахает его так, словно это в последний раз. Баки подается на каждый толчок, горячим языком мокро ласкает его пальцы, и Брюс чувствует, как его захлестывает первозданная, животная похоть. Он сжимает руку на бедре Баки, на его ягодице, оставляя следы, которые станут синяками. Каким-то шестым чувством он угадывает, что тому сейчас нужно именно так — жестко, даже жестоко. Чтобы вытрахать из него сомнения, неуверенность, все, что Баки придумал себе, пока следил за ним взглядом. Он невыносимо тугой, сумасшедше горячий внутри. Сжимается судорожно, так, что Брюс зажмуривается, натягивая его на себя. 

— Ты этого хотел? Этого? — он двигает бедрами, до упора входя в Баки, мошонкой чувствуя кожу его ягодиц. Но голос у него уже ровный, почти спокойный. Он осознает, как это действует на Баки, и стремится закрепить результат. — Что бы тебе ни было нужно, — он замолкает на секунду, чтобы не кончить тут же, вгрызаясь в покорно замершее тело перед собой, — тебе стоит только сказать. Сказать, Джим, — Брюс почти выходит из него, глубоко вдыхает и толкается обратно, заставляя Баки дернуться и вскрикнуть задушено, — а не придумывать себе небылицы.

Это не похоже на их привычный секс, скорее, на дикую случку, в которой только инстинкты и ни капли разума. Брюсу хочется вцепиться в волосы Баки, заставляя выгнуться еще сильнее, чтобы показать, кто сейчас хозяин. Кто главный этим вечером. Если он не может справиться со своими эмоциями сам, то Брюс научит его, членом вбивая в него уверенность в том, что беспокоиться не о чем. Но он сдерживается, потому что уложенные волосы Баки от его хватки превратятся в воронье гнездо. А после этого бешеного секса тот и так будет словно мартовский кот, получивший наконец свое. 

Баки прикусывает его средний палец зубами. Стреноженный болтающимися у щиколоток брюками и до предела натянутым на бедрах бельем, он все еще пытается развести ноги шире. Брюс сдирает с него камербанд и обхватывает его член, скользнув рукой под мешающие полы рубашки. Размазывает капли смазки по головке, ласкает уздечку. Сжимает так сильно, что Баки только стонет тонко в закрывающую его рот ладонь. Стонет, снова сжимается и вскидывает голову, словно молодой жеребец в узде. По тому, как сокращается его анус, Брюс понимает, что того накрывает оргазмом, и сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена сильнее.

Баки кончает бурно, дергается всем телом, словно пытается сняться с него. Брюс догоняет его, бездумно поглаживает его оголенные бедра, ягодицы. Смокинг Баки задирается, мнется и елозит по рукам Брюса так, что от ощущения его горячей влажной кожи буквально накрывает второй раз. Брюс прижимается губами к шее Баки, к мокрым от пота завиткам волос, и только тогда выдыхает, чувствуя, как их обоих отпускает напряжение этого вечера.

— Успокоился? — спрашивает Брюс, разворачивая запутавшегося в брюках Баки к себе. — Я твой, Джим, — он целует, обнимает почти упавшего на него Баки, который молчит, но расслабляется, обмякает в его руках. — Только твой.

— Мой, — эхом отзывается Баки, улыбаясь шало и целуя его в ответ. 

Брюс достает платок, вытирает им свою руку, член Баки, свой собственный, помогает ему привести костюм в порядок. Внимательно проходится взглядом по Баки и понимает, что стоит тому выйти в зал, и ни у кого не останется сомнений, чем он занимался только что. У него сытый, удовлетворенный взгляд, выдающая его с потрохами плавность движений и походка. От Баки веет сексом так, что Брюс с сожалением думает, что вечер даже не перевалил за половину, им предстоит еще несколько часов бесед ни о чем и проницательных взглядов. Он и сам, наверняка, выглядит похоже. Его не слишком это заботит — больше Халка его репутацию ничто не испортит. Но чего ему хочется на самом деле, так это подняться наконец в их номер и долго, вдумчиво трахать Баки, пока тот не обессилит совсем. 

— Ревнивец, — улыбается Брюс, поправляет лацкан его смокинга и открывает дверь. 

— Сам виноват, — бормочет Баки и выходит следом.

***

Их встречают кто понимающим, кто недоуменным взглядами. Довольный Баки отличается от нервничающего Баки как небо и земля. Он мгновенно становится центром компании, искрометно шутит, отпускает комплименты — чем старше леди, тем изысканнее его обращение к ней: Баки интуитивно знает, как держать на расстоянии. Он привлекает внимание в лучшем смысле этого слова. На него смотрят с удовольствием и смеются его шуткам. Отчасти это связано с тем, что интеллектуальный цвет нации уже выпил не один и не два бокала шампанского, теоретические споры забыты, и все присутствующие просто наслаждаются вечером. 

Брюс с удивлением понимает, что вот теперь ревнует уже он. Баки купается в обращенном на него внимании, как рыба в воде. Брюс замечает, что некоторые из его коллег почти готовы облизать его тут же. И ему хочется сграбастать любовника и утащить от чужого вожделения.

— Чудный молодой человек, — раздается голос рядом с ним, и Брюс оборачивается. — Вас поздравить, доктор Беннер? — спрашивает профессор Морган, легенда отделения физики КалТеха. В ее лукавых, старчески прищуренных, но удивительно ясных глазах явное одобрение. — Он смотрит на вас так, как мой муж в свое время смотрел на меня, мир праху его. Но сдается мне, что вы и так понимаете, как вам повезло, — улыбается она и похлопывает его по плечу. — Он, конечно, произвел впечатление, доктор Беннер, но дольше всего после этого вечера говорить будут о вас. 

Брюс видит огонек в ее взгляде и улыбается ей тепло. Он знает, конечно, знает, что ему повезло, нежданно и негаданно, получить Баки. Баки, который порой раздражает его, смешит, удивляет, заводит до белых пятен перед глазами и желания не выпускать его из рук никогда. Ему уже не важно, кто и что будет говорить о нем, как будто мало о нем говорили. А Баки смотрит на него, выгибает бровь, провоцирует буквально каждым жестом. И как бы ни был силен Брюс в самоконтроле, но и его терпению приходит конец. 

Он подходит ближе, кивает на обращенные к нему реплики и кладет тяжелую ладонь на пояс Баки. Который понимает сразу, сверкает улыбкой и потихоньку начинает двигаться к выходу. Он ставит пустой бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта и берет Брюса за руку. Ладонь у него горячая, сухая. Баки сжимает его пальцы и тащит их обоих к лифтам. Брюс нашаривает ключ-карту в кармане. У них номер с огромной кроватью, и ее стоит опробовать прямо сейчас.

***

— Как прошло? — спрашивает Стив, улыбаясь. 

— Отлично, — мечтательно отзывается Баки, наливая себе чашку кофе. — Нет, правда, и чего Брюс не хотел ехать? — тянет Баки, делает глоток и прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, как он и Брюс, словно одержимые, оприходовали каждую подходящую поверхность в шикарном номере пятизвездочного отеля.

Старк давится и откашливается. Он уже наслышан о том, что доктор Беннер привез загадочного любовника на прием, что они едва не подрались, а потом только что не занялись любовью прямо посреди банкета. И не выходили из номера еще сутки. Если отбросить все преувеличения, то он, в принципе, представляет, как все было. Стив, не поворачиваясь, хлопает ему по спине, аккурат между лопаток.

— Больше никогда, — бормочет Брюс на немой вопрос в смеющихся глазах Тони. 

— Тебе понравилось, правда? — Стив удивленно смотрит на Баки. 

Сам он вспоминает подобные поездки с чувством, напоминающим смесь раздражения и обреченности. Тони способен говорить о перспективных проектах до утра, пока Стив пытается оставаться вежливым и одновременно удерживать приличную дистанцию между собой и повеселевшими научными дамами. Тони это забавляет, отыскивая Стива взглядом, он поднимает сжатый кулак: «Я в тебя верю!». 

Тони неожиданно хрюкает в кофе и тут же отодвигает чашку. Брюс отворачивается к окну, едва заметно улыбаясь, а Баки сыто жмурится и подтверждает:

— Было интересно, — он отпивает глоток кофе и добавляет после паузы, — и отель высший класс.

Подробностями поездки больше никто не делится. Брюс на многочисленные вопросы Тони отвечает в основном невнятными междометиями и укоризненными взглядами. Нельзя же завтракать и говорить одновременно. Потом к ним присоединяется Наташа и отвлекает Старка вопросом о каких-то новых стрелах, которые он обещал Клинту. Скоро, позевывая, появляется и сам Клинт.

В телефоне Тони дожидаются своей очереди несколько фотографий, скинутых знакомым, присутствовавшим на конференции физиком. Тони показал бы их Стиву раньше, но тот был на пробежке. Глядя на эти кадры, и Стив без труда догадается, _почему_ поездка так понравилась Баки. Тони даже немного завидует Брюсу. Может и ему стоит отвезти Стива на конференцию или симпозиум? Репутация позволяет. Вот покажет фото и спросит, в конце концов, может у парней из сороковых такие вкусы?

***

Утренним планам не суждено сбыться. Виной тому не инопланетяне и даже не Гидра, а вполне заурядный псих, запасшийся внушительным количеством взрывчатки и захвативший в заложники целый вагон пассажиров сабвея. Дело несложное, но неприятное. На помощь полиции отправляются Стив с Барнсом — ситуация опасная, но не катастрофическая, чтобы привлекать к делу всех Мстителей. Или даже двух. Но эти двое любят родной Нью-Йорк. Хотя Тони не исключает, что им просто хочется ввязаться в неприятности на пару, как в старые добрые времена.

ПЯТНИЦА докладывает о возвращении капитана Роджерса в Башню через четыре с половиной часа, в разгар совещания с Пеппер. Пусть Пеп и вызвала Тони, находясь в Риме, но от того, что она здесь голографическая, отделаться от нее ничуть не легче.

Тони вспоминает о фотографиях почти ночью. Он и не вспомнил бы, но вид раскинувшегося на постели Стива, прикрывшего глаза от недавнего удовольствия, с быстро исчезающими пятнами засосов на светлой коже, живо напоминает кое-что недавно увиденное. Тони подтягивается на подушках выше и устраивает голову на его плече, и вуаля! разворачивает голоэкран: 

— Нелегкие будни теоретиков науки, — комментирует он, легонько пинает разомлевшего Стива, заставляя недовольно моргнуть и перевести взгляд с губ Тони на развернувшуюся фотографию. Фотографии. Десяток точно. Тони хмыкает и переворачивает кадр на 180 градусов: — и практиков.

Одно размытое изображение сменяет другое, но не узнать на них Беннера и Барнса невозможно. 

И там несколько больше информации, чем Стив считает необходимым знать о личной жизни своих друзей. На диване, на столе, у стены, у окна. Фото у окна особенно четкое, на нем даже видна трещина, ползущая по стеклу от слишком сильного нажатия металлической ладони.

Скорее всего, фото делались из окна соседнего здания, это наверняка нарушает пару федеральных законов. Определенно. Стив пытается отвлечься от экрана, но все равно краснеет. Румянец сползает до самых плеч, Тони поворачивает голову и трется о Стива щекой.

— Меня тоже зовут на симпозиум в Балтимор конце следующего месяца. Поедем? Нет, можно и на конференцию в Стэнфорде через восемь дней, но там отель попроще.

Тони развлекается, его всегда забавляет чужое смущение, а уж смущение Стива в особенности. Желание прекратить пошедшее на второй круг слайд-шоу, тем не менее, беспокоит Стива не так сильно, как просто желание. Неправильно так реагировать на интимные фотографии своих друзей, но чужая страсть, наслаждение и нежность искушающе отчетливо проступают на туманных снимках. Поэтому Стив опрокидывает Тони на спину и накрывает ртом его смеющиеся губы. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, Стив отвечает:

— Восемь дней? Слишком долго ждать. Обойдемся без всяких там любопытных профессоров со слишком зоркими глазами и хорошими камерами, — шутливо-возмущенно бурчит Стив в шею Тони. — Тоже мне Хоукаи нашлись. 

Он проталкивает колено между бедер Тони и заканчивает дискуссию. Но что-то ему подсказывает, Тони к этому вопросу еще вернется.


End file.
